


Breaking of a righteous man

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Blood and Gore, Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: John Winchester has spent the last century in Hell, tortured, but even the strongest man has a breaking point. A righteous man must shed blood in Hell, and Alastair and Lilith are desperate to get him to break. A father even in Death must save his son's from making a horrible mistake, and a whole new life for John is about to happen..





	Breaking of a righteous man

“John Winchester.. you've been down here for a century now. Why don't you take my offer? It will feel so much better to be the torturer and not the tortured. Take my offer” 

Spoke Hell's grand torturer Alastair. The white eye's of the demon stared down at the Winchester, hoping he would take him up on his offer. It had been rumored that if he broke him, that it would be the way to start the breaking of the seals. It had been a century, and he had yet to break. His response was always the same, no.. followed by insults and the occasional 'bite me', which John realized was not a good idea to say, as Alastair had done exactly that on those few occasions. 

John would spit, blood and saliva running down the demons cheek, as he let out a slight laugh. But deep down he was growing tired of John's answer. He needed to get him to say yes, Lilth needed him to say yes, but John Winchester seemed to be one tough son of a bitch. Looking over at what he had before him, John Winchester had been through just about everything Alastair had to offer, as far as torture went. He'd even tried out new things on the Winchester and yet... nothing. 

Cutting into him wouldn't do anything, laying his weapons down, the white-eyed demon would walk away. He needed to think... there had to be some way to break John Winchester, there just had to be! John laid on the rack in agony, but not a sound or word would come from him. After so many years, he didn't even shed tears when cutting into, when ripped apart. He no longer cared about what was done to him, he knew his fate. He knew it when he first made his deal with Azazel, to save his eldest son's life. 

“How in the HELL am I going to get him to break?! I've done everything I can possibly think of, I even came up with some more creative ways to torture him, and nothing! He won't take my offer, he doesn't even make a sound anymore. There must be something!” 

Alastair shouted as he passed by other demons, many who seemed shocked at what they heard from the grand torturer of hell. It seemed he had met his match with John Winchester. He was fuming, his fists clenched as he took his anger out on unexpecting victims on Earth, while using a meat suit that he had begun to tolerate. It was there an idea would come to him.. a new offer for the stubborn Winchester. Maybe just maybe it would work. Slaughtering a handful of humans before he would return to Hell, and John.. the idea forming better in his mind, his offer to the Winchester would have to work. 

Screams of agony, plea after plea from the souls being tortured around him, John would merely close his eye's as he laid on the rack, waiting for Alastair to return to his daily routine of torture and trying to get him to take his offer. Familiar humming would be heard, the white-eyed demon had returned, but this tune, his tone.. seemed almost cheery... As John's eye's opened, a grinning Alastair would be towering over him. 

“Oh Winchester, I have been going about this all wrong. I've been making you the wrong type of offer. How foolish of me. I should have known better. I have a much better offer. One I know you won't say no to” 

John snorted, looking up to the demon, who continued to grin. Humming, Alastair would circle the rack. The Winchester to watch him, as best he could as the demon circled, humming an annoying tune, one loop repeatedly. If he can get John to take this new offer, the breaking of the sixty-six seals can begin.. 

“How would you like to.. leave this place, John? I can make that happen.. well, Lilith can make that happen. If you just take my offer.”

John gave a puzzled look but said not a word. Lies. All of this was lies, that was all demons ever did. Lie after lie, after lie. But... Alastair was singing a whole new tune as it were. Getting out of Hell was what every soul here wanted, why was he so special? As the white eye's of Alastair looked him over, he waited to hear just what would spew from his mouth next. 

“You torture a few souls while I take a little break, which I believe I am entitled to, and from there? You're free to go... but you see, you're not completely off the hook” 

, Of course, there was a catch. A roll of the eye's as John heard this. He would be set free 'but' there was always a but. But what? What was the catch that Alastair was going to say? He had fallen silent, the demon seemed to be waiting for John to say something, but he wouldn't. A slight shrug from the demon as he spoke up. 

“Your offspring... Sam and Dean, they sure could use their father back in their lives. Wouldn't you like to see them again, John? All you have to do is torment a few souls for me and then Lilith will set you free. But, and of course, there's a but.. you would need to continue to work for us. Give us a few souls here and there when you return and you're free to do whatever else your heart desires. You just have to deal with sharing your vessel with a demon. He's been itching to have some fun” 

To hear that he could see his son's again, that did tug at his heartstrings a bit. Free from this torment and Hell all together, it was something he would like. But those last few words, to work for Hell, to torment and collect souls and to share his vessel with a Demon.. he could never say yes to that. How could anyone say yes to that? 

“My son's doesn't need me. They're good on their own.” 

John spat as he laughed. It seemed that the Demon thought that mentioning how much his sons may have needed him, would get him to say yes, oh how wrong he had been in thinking that. A low growl of aggravation would come from Alastair as he put a hand on the throat of the Winchester, squeezing as he leaned towards his face, inching closer as he spoke.

“I'm done beating around the bush with you Winchester. This was fun for a little while, but now I'm running out of patience with you. How would you like to hear your son's screams as they try to reach out for you, while on two racks on each side of you?! How would you like that, John? I will make sure that happens! Say yes, or I will make that happen! I will make sure you watch me torture them, every second of it. You will see it.. you will hear it and there will be nothing you can do while they cry out for you and ask why YOU did this to them!” 

A righteous man must shed blood in Hell. The first of the sixty-six seals, the one seal to start it all, all the Demons thought it to be John Winchester to break this seal, they needed him to break it so that they could free the fallen Archangel Lucifer. It was all on Alastair's shoulders to get that to happen. John would struggle against the restraints that held him down on the rack, briefly. He had let his anger win at that moment. 

“You stupid white eyed piece of shit. Do you really think my boys would be stupid enough to make a deal that would land them both down here? You're stupider than I thought, Alastair” 

Deadly silent, now there was something that wasn't common in Hell. All the tormenting stopped, the screams of agony and cries, all stopped. Alastair had finally had enough. Another Demon would inform Lilith of this. Word traveled fast that the grand torturer of Hell had failed or was failing, in getting John Winchester to break. If this was true, things were going to change in Hell and Lilith would make sure of that, Alastair stood stiff as if waiting for his own demise, for failing his one job. 

He had gained a reputation, he was feared due to his cruel and sadistic ways. That could easily all change if he were to be seen as all of a sudden as weak or a failure.. but a far worse fate could happen to him, this he knew. There had to be a way to break this man! He needed to break the righteous man and cause him to break the first seal! 

A trusted Crossroads demon was summoned by the white-eyed tormentor. If anyone could get the two boys to take a deal it would be Darius, brother to the crossroads demon, Dar. The two had been twins, quite close when among the living. Dar, however, was assumed dead after some time and her whereabouts unknown. Revenge would be perfect for Darius.. torment those responsible, the Winchester brothers. 

Sent to their whereabouts, the boys would be confronted. A hellhound given to the vengeful crossroads demon. It snarled and inched closer as the brothers looked to one another. Neither had made a deal, no contract had been made, what was a crossroads demon after them for? Then again, did they need a real reason? That would be answered soon enough.. 

“You may remember my sister, Dar. She has answered a few of your calls, Winchesters. But I believe one of you may have killed her. So I may be here for revenge.. well that may be part of the reason. You see, Alastair has your daddy, all tied down on a rack. He's squealing like a pig, oh you should see the things he's doing to him, boys. I'm here though to strike up a deal. You take his place, we'll give you ten good years together with him before we come back for you. How's that sound?” 

Ten years with their father.. could that really be done? Could he be brought back, just like that? Sam and Dean seemed to find this hard to comprehend. Darius hated having to make such a deal, he would rather just let the hellhound rip them to shreds and drag them to Hell, have them join their father. Then again if they said no.. that may just happen anyhow. 

“Oh I can hear this going on.. your boys might just be thinking about it. Ten years to spend with their daddy, isn't that just heartwarming? Wouldn't it just break your heart if they said no?” 

Spoke Alastair, before it being followed by a laugh. John, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The two of them wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, they couldn't be.. under his breath, he was cursing, hoping for the love of God, that they said no. Dean, however, had other ideas.. even Sam had thought it over. But it was Dean who was now questioning this..

“You would give us ten years with our father if we took his place after that? We both have to agree to this?” 

Sam shot a quick look to his older brother, shocked he would ask such a thing. Did he really just ask that? Was he really thinking of doing that? Then again, it had been their father who had sacrificed himself to save Dean and maybe Sam understood his brother, but would they really sacrifice themselves in the end to save their father? Have him back in their lives for ten years.. 

“Tick tock boys, I don't have all night. Ten long years if you BOTH agree to this deal.” 

Darius replied as he petted the head of the snarling invisible hellhound, that was just waiting to rip the Winchesters apart if they said no. Dean turned to face his brother, the look in his eye's told Sam what words would have done had he said any, Dean wanted dad back, they both did. Maybe it would be better than being chased after and tormented by everything else in this world... 

“YES!” 

A hush came over Hell as John shouted out. He couldn't take it, not after hearing from his own ears, and seeing with his own two eye's, the looks of his son's faces as they themselves were about to agree to such an offer. He couldn't let them do this.. he couldn't allow it, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. 

“What did you just say, John? Did my ears deceive me or did I hear you just say... yes?” 

John would merely look at the white-eyed demon who beamed with what appeared to be joy, at hearing this. It had taken a century a whole century to break the Winchester and now the first seal was almost broken. One more thing needed to happen before that though, he needed to shed blood in Hell.. and thus a righteous man will break the first seal.. 

Blood dripped from the blade.. a righteous man had shed blood in Hell. A devious grin to appear upon the features of the white-eyed demon. John's hand gripping the blade, closer to the screaming, pleading soul.. close to cutting them open, only to find himself in the middle of nowhere... no screaming, no sign of Alastair... the deal had happened. 

“Well hot damn, I thought you would never fucking break” 

A voice came, causing John to spin around. There before him an unknown man with black eye's, this demon must be the one he had been told of, well mentioned by name. Negan, this demon was known as and that was the only thing John really knew. 

“Hi, I'm Negan. Now, I'm not as much of a dick as most. I thought I'd introduce myself before taking over your meat suit and getting to work. Oh right, I should say you will be in control from time to time while this happens. Think of this as.. we're roommates.”

He was beyond disgusted with himself for making this deal, but it was better than allowing his son's to make the one that Darius had for them. Who now would be informed of John saying yes, and now disappointed that he couldn't sick his hellhound on them, would grumble. 

“Well boys, times up and it looks like daddy made a deal instead, to save you both, again.” 

Not another word was spoken by the crossroads demon before he vanished, leaving the brothers beyond confused and angry. Their father had made a deal.. and one to save them.. did that mean they he knew what they were about to do? Had this been a trick all along? What else could it have been? Lilith now waited, tapping her foot, waiting patiently for any sign of the first seal to be broken... Only to realize that they had used the wrong Winchester.. it would be Dean Winchester they would need to break the first seal and Sam Winchester to break the very last. 

“To make this a whole lot more fun, let me make one little change..” 

A hand on each shoulder by the Demon known as Negan. A brow raised by the Winchester, unaware of what just would happen. A wide grin, tugging at each end of the lips of the vessel that the Demon was currently possessing. Something felt weird for a brief second, and the grin had him feel uneasy. 

“Much better! Take a look! Of course, it will change over time.” 

Take a look? Change over time? What was he going on about? Before John could ask a question, a mirror appeared in the hand of Negan, who would extend his hand out, waiting for John to reach out and take the small mirror. Hesitating to take the mirror, he would reach for it slowly and hesitate to hold it up. What he would see staring back at him was.. himself.. but his younger self. Now it made sense what he had said. He would age again.. but would it stop after a certain time? 

“Like it? Hope so. I'd like to start off in a younger more energetic version of you and age over the years. I'll probably stop you right at fifty... Because that seems like a suitable number and you age like fine wine John, I think you'll do well to stay just like that. But for now, young and energetic will do well to start off this new life! I will be aging you a bit quicker as the year's pass. So you won't be this pretty for long. Now enough of the fucking talking and I'm tired of this vessel, so let the real fun begin!” 

All of this information was a lot to take in and still he couldn't quite comprehend that it was actually happening. Sharing a vessel with a demon, being 'roommates' as he had called it, turning him young again and aging him over the years and stopping him right at fifty... But that was only some of what he was trying to wrap his mind around. The main thing he had to deal with was having to collect souls for Hell.. 

“Well shit, I forgot one thing. How could I forget about her?!” 

Negan would say as soon as he entered John's body. Leaning over, his hand would wrap around the handle of a barbed wire baseball bat. Taking a closer look, it was obviously bloodstained. John wanted to question what the bat was for, and Negan could tell, so even though the question was unasked, it was answered. 

“This is Lucille, ain't she the prettiest damn thing you've ever seen? I've been using her for years. Bashing in skulls for a while now. She just loves being a dirty girl, and she is thirsty! One last thing, our outfit is changing to something much better.” 

The mirror was raised up once again and John could see a red scarf, a black leather jacket, brown pants, a belt hanging out around his waist. And over his shoulder, the bat Lucille. Well, this was one hell of a new look for him, and that was just the start of his change. His attitude, his way of thinking would all change as years now passed, and there standing before a group named 'The Saviors', stood their leader, Negan.. his features going from that clean shaven, young twenty-year-old to a black and gray-bearded fifty-year-old man. Much blood had been shed by the sadistic man who claimed to be there to 'save people', when in fact all he had done for several years now, had collected souls for the upcoming war between Heaven and Hell.


End file.
